


The Horror

by VenusJune13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Character Death, Death, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Other, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusJune13/pseuds/VenusJune13
Summary: People start to go missing over the span of a few months
Kudos: 1





	1. The Abductions

It started slowly as all horrific things do.

Fingernails grew faster than these horrifying things started.

People didn’t notice the abductions at first. 

Even though these people were going missing in the middle of the day, nobody noticed.

Maybe it was because they were high-risk victims.

Maybe because it was so gradual like a snail crossing a log.

Most of the victims had disappeared for long periods before.

They would be found in parks, hungover and half-frozen normally so it wasn't that noticeable.

Then they went for the old people who were already going to die soon.

When the old people were found, it seemed like they died of old age and heart attacks.

Nobody had a clue what was going on.

It was right under their noses.

After the old people, were college students.

That is when it became noticeable.

By then, however, it was too late.

At least one thousand people had gone missing and very few were found, dead or alive.

It was as if the creatures were keeping them as playtoys and mannequins. 

Playing with them until they were no longer useful like old toys.

The only ones that had been found were the elderly and not even all of them were found.

The college students and high-risk victims were still gone as well.

They had gone missing all over the world.

Nobody knew what to do.

Roadside memorials were going up everywhere where people had gone missing and where people were found after the abductions.

This had never happened before.

All over the world, various people were being abducted and not being returned.

All of the humans on Earth were panicking because this was something they had never seen before.

They hadn't even seen the creatures and they were mortified.

Leaders made laws to combat the panic, but the abductions kept happening.

The world issued a curfew that was obeyed and shut down unnecessary things.

Nobody went anywhere alone.

If you lived alone, you were assigned an escort who also lived alone. 

Things like toys and jewelry were no longer made to make room for the necessities.

More food and cars were made. 

Factories started to make robots to make the food so that people did not have to get out to work in the food factory.

They dropped the price of these things so that the poor would be able to provide for themselves and not be abducted.

Houses became cheaper too so that there would be no people on the streets.

Fewer and fewer abductions happened and everyone thought they were safe.

They were very wrong.......

The creatures were lurking, waiting for their chance to attack.

It was only going to get worse.


	2. The attack

Things started to feel normal.

Single people fell in love or became best friends with their escorts and it no longer felt weird to have them go everywhere with you.

The abductions started to not be remembered as anything but a myth.

The danger was still felt, but nobody acknowledged it anymore.

Scientists tried to figure out what the creatures were and where they came from.

Other than that, life went on.

Until the attack.

Thousands of shadows lurked as it was finally their time.

The numbers of people had depleted since the abduction and guns did not work against the terrifying monsters.

Each monster grabbed a few humans and ran.

The humans squirmed, bit, and punched the things, but they weren’t fazed at all.

The human race was being taken away as if they were toys in a toy store.

They tried to lock their doors, block all ways of entering, but there were too many.

Their long arms fit up to seven people.

Their teeth sharp and gigantic.

Their power was that of a gorilla.

Mothers protected their children as best they could, placing them in basements and storage rooms.

Some were taken as they tried to hide, others tried to distract the monsters so that their kids could be safe.

The abductions were just the beginning.

The creatures found the bunkers, they found the storage rooms and basements.

Nobody was safe.

The monsters went to jails and picked their choice of the prisoner.

Billions of humans abducted in two days, while they were asleep when they tried to find food, during running away.

Nobody knew where the humans who were taken went, so they fought as hard as they could.  
It was useless, the creatures were stronger, faster, and invincible.

After three days of taking humans, all of them were in the monster's possession.


End file.
